The Attraction
by Si-chan228
Summary: This is my first Ragnarok story let alone my first FenrisxLoki one. I hope you enjoy. It has to do with a mysterious woman giving Fenris a free bottle of perfume. Loki finds a slaughtered animal that smells just like the perfume. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Scent

The rune knight, cleric, warlock, and assassin were browsing through stores, marts, and carts, each full of merchandise. Of course, Iris Irine, the energetic cleric, had dragged Chaos, the reincarnated Balder, to every store that amazed her with clothing and jewelry. Also Chaos groaned as he was dragged to everywhere that she wanted to go. "How long are you going to shop here, Iris?" he asked irritatingly each time he entered another store.

Fenris Fenrir waited outside, sitting on a bench. She was having a small rest stop to the continuous shopping spree. Still she had feelings for Chaos, hoping and waiting for Balder's spirit to appear and "kick in" inside Chaos' body. It was clearly obvious from the signs of sadness of her eyes each day and night. Her hands cuffed together as she saw through the glass window of the store, Chaos and Iris smiling at each other as Iris had tried on a bodice.

The assassin, Loki, was standing beside the bench and the depressed warlock. Of course, he had shown no sign of sympathy as he took occasional glances at Fenris. _Why wait, if you know he has someone he cares so much about?_ His last glance was shortened as Fenris stood up and hid her sadness with a smile, not knowing that her sadness was that recognizable.

The two lovers came out, the girl with a bright smile on her face and the guy with an annoyed look as he was holding a bag. "Six hundred gold!" he shouted as he mourned, showing that it was taking out of his money. Loki raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms. Iris spotted another shop and ran towards, have Chaos with her. Fenris and Loki were left together, again.

They followed the other two. Fenris looked at Loki, seeing that he showed no expression on his face as always. The girl stopped as an old lady had shouted, "Young miss, please, come here!" The elderly woman had gestured her and Fenris did, not to be rude. The old woman wasn't that far away. She owned a cart, full of perfumes. She had taken Fenris' hand and dabbed a small amount of a blue perfume. "Such a beautiful girl such as you should have a wonderful scent." She complimented and suggested.

Fenris smiling weakly smelt it. "Yes, it does smell very good. Oh, thank you, but I couldn't." she said politely. Loki was by her side. "Nonsense, you, young man, smell her hand and see if it seems to suit her." The old woman ordered Loki in a sweet tone. Loki just blinked at the old lady and looked at Fenris. She just looked down at the ground, still smiling weakly as she heard what the elder said to Loki. He grabbed her hand and smelled her hand. It smelled like raindrops, flowers, and unfamiliar scent he couldn't figure out. He nodded as an approval. The old woman had smiled kindly and gave the perfume to her. Fenris thanked her numerous times. A small red color had appeared on her cheeks.

"Um, thank you, Loki." She said softly.

He answered, "For what?"

"I suppose for your opinion and approval." She hesitatingly said.

The reincarnated wolf god and the quiet assassin caught up with the other two. They went to an inn to stay for a day or so. Each hero having their own room, for the night as Fenris set the perfume on a bad rest. She withdrew the wolf pin from her hair, deciding to sleep early. As she drifted to slumber, she remembered at Prontera, the castle, where Loki and Chaos had seen her and Iris naked as Chaos was pushed through the door. The blush returned to her cheeks as she dreamt.

Loki, on the other hand, was at the foot of his bed, remembering the becoming scent of Fenris' hand and how soft it was as he had held. He closed his eyes and smelled the scent, again, as though Fenris was actually here. He opened his eyes immediately and saw no one. After two minutes or longer, he had heard a loud noise and rushed outside. It seemed he had only heard it. The silent fighter assumed that his lazy and arrogant companion and his unusual girlfriend were asleep along with Fenris. As he walked further, he saw a rather large animal slaughtered. He crouched down and smelled a strong scent. It was Fenris' perfume. His eyes widened.

He returned to the inn and opened a small opening of Fenris' room. She was soundly asleep as he noticed a strong blush on her cheeks. He returned to his room and slept, still curious who had killed the animal.

Fenris woke up with small beads of sweat coming down her forehead and neck. _Why…did I dream about him? _Her dream did consist with the Prontera incident and also that she and him had kissed him in the middle of the sun setting. Her cheeks were burning as she set her hand on her right cheek. "At least, it wasn't real." She whispered. It was already morning and she got dressed into her normal attire.

Chaos and Iris woke up last as they yawned. They ate their breakfast sluggishly. Loki had already wakened up before all of them. He snapped his fingers loudly as the two lovers were about fall asleep both of them waking up immediately. Fenris was sitting to the next to them, seeing that each table was meant for two. The dream was trying to be forgotten. Loki stared at Fenris, still pondering about last night and why was she blushing.

Iris pleaded to stay one more night, but all three disagreed and wanted to get back on their traveling. The cleric groaned and walked along with them. Fenris had her perfume with her along with her other things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Continuous Dreams

Fenris had put a small dab of the perfume upon her neck. They had stopped for camp as the sun was starting to set. A fire had already been made and along with the fighting for the last lizard-on-a-stick from Chaos and Iris.

"Ow?" Chaos shouted in pain as Iris had punched him hard in the rib cage. She smiled as she had won the last lizard. Fenris just slightly smiled as Iris was looking her way. Loki on the other hand had just arched his eyebrows and grunted, "Those two idiots."

Night had appeared. Loki stayed awake, of course, since he was nearly always first to stay and watch. Three of them were in their sleeping bags and slept though Fenris just laid and stared at the stars as usual. Chaos was grumbling from the pain. Iris was just giggling as she was dreaming pleasant thoughts.

Loki closed his eyes as he sat on a large rock. Somehow, he had gone into a small slumber. _Her lips on his, creating a burning sensation…somewhere. His hands on her chest. No one was there to watch them. Loud and pleasured moans coming from her mouth and his as sweat dripped from every place of their bodies. _

He woke up immediately. The sun had risen, showing that it was morning. Luckily there was no intruder or he would have failed his guard duty. His lips were burning and slightly swollen. His cheeks were a dark red color. _Why would I…. Why would I dream about her? Why would I dream about Fenris? Fenris Fenrir. _Seeing that they were about to stir from their slumber soon, he went down to a small river that was close by. He splashed the cold water in his face.

It wasn't entirely a great shock though he didn't expect that he would ever dream such lust. Loki's dark blush started to fade away along with his aroused manhood. Then he had heard footsteps, his head popped up along with his skeleton armor. Fenris had appeared and blinked, "Something wrong, Loki?" She wondered why he was already in his armor.

"Nothing…." He said as he looked down, trying not to remember those lust-filled moments. "Oh, okay," she answered, smiling a little at him as she knelt beside him and filled her canteen with water. Loki stared at her. _She smiled….at me?_ A wind came by blowing her hair back. The assassin looked away and stood up as she did. When the wind had blown her hair back, he saw the beauty of her face and that made him nervous and confused. He had given up on his emotions to become what he was now though what had sparked them back to life to put it in a way to say it.

"Loki?" Fenris said to him as she put a small cloth to his lips. Loki was back to reality. Fenris smiled once more as she started dab the cloth on his lips. "Your lips are bleeding," she responded from his small shock. He had realized he had washed his face too rigorously and had cut his bottom lip when he had put on his armor. His only response was looking away so he wouldn't blush. "Thank you," he said as she was done wiping away the small amount of blood.

Fenris nodded, "It's alright. We better get back." She started to walk near the campsite while Loki just followed and stared at her. He was relieved that Fenris had changed her outfit since it would have brought up more memories of the dream. Then he realized that she was wearing the perfume. The memory of the slaughtered animal came to his mind. That was still a mystery to him and so decided to keep on his guard just in case.

Chaos and Iris had just wakened as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes and mumbled their good mornings. After they had packed up and had eaten breakfast, they went back to their journey. It had been little over four hours. The cleric complained and demanded a piggy back ride from Chaos. Then, an argument had been created with the two spontaneous couple. The other two were silent and calm. Fenris was staring at the ground while in a trance, either thinking of Balder or the dream about Loki and her. Loki was just trying to focus on zoning the two annoyances out of his mind.

Soon they had arrived to a town in the late afternoon. All of them agreed on staying at an inn since Iris wouldn't be quiet on how she hated sleeping on the ground and that there were bathrooms and such. The four were separated into two rooms. Iris clung to Chaos, saying, "I want to sleep with my boyfriend. Since each room has only one bed." Chaos just smiled, thinking perverted thoughts. "And that each bed is really comfy so Chaos will be sleeping the floor. I couldn't possibly ask Fenris to do that, now," she said, winking at all of them. Fenris was only shocked at hearing the cleric saying, "Boyfriend." Loki just shook his head and his attention was caught, seeing Fenris sad and shocked. Chaos complained but only received a punch to the head from Iris. After recovering from the assault, Chaos said jokingly to the other two, "Since Fenris and you will be sharing a room. Don't do anything to cause so much noise that Iris and I could hear from across the hall, Loki." Loki just slapped him against the head and replied, "I'm not you, Farm Boy. And thank the Gods for that." The red haired man just rubbed his head as he had an additional bruise on his head. The reincarnated wolf goddess just blushed as she had heard Chaos's comment.

All four of them went into their rooms. Fenris was in the bathroom to change into her sleeping clothes and Loki just had slipped off his jacket, shirt, and shoes in the room. Loki sat in a chair staring outside. Fenris came out in her midnight blue shorts and a light blue shirt. She had turned away as she had Loki only in his pants as the moon reflected off of his well built chest. A small rosy blush crept to her cheeks.

Loki just said, "I'll sleep on the chair."

"Oh, um…thank you, Loki," she replied.

She turned around and lay down on the bed. The blanket was over her body. Her wolf hair pin was down as her silky raven hair covered the pillow case as she rested her head on it. He was staring at her as she laid down with her back to him. They both slept quietly.

Loki was slightly grunting as the dream was more detailed than previously. Fenris was dreaming of sitting on a cliff with someone she could not clearly make out as they both were sitting close to each other.

"_Fenris…What would happen if Balder did not return? Who do you think would love you?" _ _The mysterious person asked._

"_I…don't know. Sometimes I would think of someone else to be with me instead of Balder though I couldn't really know who that person would be," she answered softly._

_He questioned her once more as his face came closer to hers, "Would you greet him with open arms, if he confessed his love to you?" _

_She replied as she drifted into his intoxicating scent, "I suppose so. It's difficult to have faith and hope when you're dealing with love. So, yes, I would. It's better to have someone who loves you than to love someone you love." _

"_Would you love me, Loki?" he asked as he was only so close to her soft and gentle lips._

_Her eyes slowly closed as she said, "Yes, of course." _

_And with that, their hands folded together with each finger entangling the other and their lips connected as their tongues sought out for each other. Then the next moment, they were both in a rather large bed and their clothes were gone. And then…_

Fenris woke up quietly as her face was as red as a rose. She stood up and headed for the bathroom. She splashed cold water in her face and wiped the sweat off her slender yet attractive neck. Slightly wide-eyed, she put her hand on her forehead. _Why would you dream about him? It's not like he's horrible though he is rather known to be unemotional. If I really do love him, would he love me? Is this a sign or rather a petty girl's hope or so to say? _She exited out of the bathroom as she walked towards the bed; she saw a small grunting or frustrating look on his handsome face. She set a blanket from the bed on his body. It was the least she could do for him letting her sleep on the bed.

Meanwhile Loki's dream went further into detail. The blanket over his body was also intoxicated with her scent. His dream took place in the very same room they were in. His strong hands slightly gripped the arms on the chair.

_Fenris was standing in the doorway, leaning on one of the edges of the wall. She was wearing a transparent, short, and arousing nightgown. It was back and very form fitting. It was like a bathing suit on it showed a lot of her body from the lace. "Do you like it, Loki? I picked it out just for you." She said as she blushed deeply to show her true innocence. _

_Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had also blushed while his member was starting to erect. "It looks lovely on you." He said. It was like he was being controlled by someone or he was just there to watch while his true lust was being expressed through this dream. _

_Fenris sat on his lap, staring at his eyes as her hand was on his cheek. His hands were on her waist as they started to kiss. His lips brushed her cheek and started to play with her ear. He blew air in it as he sensed small shivers up her spine. He left a trail of kisses down her neck as his hands started to take off the sexy night gown. _

_Suddenly he was on top of her as she was now fully naked. He was only in his pants. His lips kissed down her shoulders to her stomach as his hands were busy with playing with her tender breasts. She slightly sat up as she started to undo his pants. He only smirked as he spread her thighs._

_The assassin started to go at it with his mouth on her womanhood as Fenris started moaning and arching her back. He licked her womanly juices as he licked her sides of her clit. He inserted two of his fingers as he went back up and started to kiss her passionately. Their tongues were battling with each other to say it in a way. _

_He disconnected the kiss as he started to bite her lower lip gently and she did the same with his. His fingers were taken out as he eased his fully erected manhood into her womanhood. A whimper and a moan came out her mouth. He thought it was cute. As he went in and out movements, he smelled the perfume on her damp skin, moist from the sweat. _

He woke up, the blanket slid to his lap. His hand was on the side of his head while beads of sweat dripped on his face. _Again? _He turned to see Fenris and saw her sleeping while facing him. He noticed the blanket and assumed it was her. _Can this possibly happen? Could I actually love her? If so, then…would she love me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Accidents Happen

After waking up, getting dressed and eating breakfast, the cleric, rune knight, warlock, and assassin left the inn. "Let's go shopping, please," stated the cleric while showing them her notorious puppy dog eyes. Chaos couldn't really say no since he didn't want to punch him, if he had refused. The other two had no choice but to agree. The skies were starting to change into a dull color as cold winds blew by. Only Iris had shivered.

Loki stated, "It's going to snow. If we get out of here in time, we'll have a chance to avoid postponing leaving the town."

Iris only was disappointed that she couldn't go purchase useless bodices and dresses. Finally, after Iris had given up being the one walking behind, they had exited the town. The snow fell lightly from the skies. Chaos withdrew his jacket and gave it to Iris so she would stop shivering. Fenris just looked the other way. Loki just walked quietly like he always would. As the sun was starting to set, they decided to camp under a rather large tree for protection of the snow. Loki and Fenris were gone to find dry wood to make a fire.

Iris just smiled and whispered a plan to Chaos, planning to get Loki and Fenris together somehow. Still Chaos was with her since he feared her violent assaults. When they saw the two mature people of the group were coming, they had hidden slippery fruit under the snow. As Loki and Fenris were coming closer, Fenris in front of course had slipped on the first fruit. Loki tried to catch her, only to also slip on the second one and only had helped Fenris facing him during their fall. Finally they landed on the lightly snow-covered ground. A deep red blush crept across Fenris's face while Loki was slightly wide-eyed as he tried to get up. Though Chaos was there just in time to put his foot on Loki's head, making Loki…um…kissing Fenris by the weight on his head. Finally after two or three minutes later, he lifted his foot only having Loki's death grip on his ankle and throwing him at the ground. A slight blush was on his cheeks. He helped Fenris up as she was still in shock. It was her first kiss, surprisingly, including Loki's also.

"Are you okay?" he asked timidly.

Fenris had only nodded as she lived the embarrassment. Chaos sat up, shaking off the snow off his spiky red-orange hair. Loki was in front by the time, popping his knuckles while narrowing his eyes. "Wait a minute, now, Loki…um…Iris was in it, too." he pleaded. Iris just laughed and waved nervously as Loki looked at her. After starting the fire, Fenris was still as red as tomato and Chaos bruised everywhere on his face and chest. Iris was just looking down in her lap, knowing that Fenris was also mad at her and Chaos. Dinner was done and Fenris had volunteered to stand watch while the others slept. Fenris sat up against the tree while staring up at the sky. _I can't see the stars._ She shook her head and closed her eyes. The memory of the kiss kept reminding her of the previous dreams which she could not get rid of. A sigh came from her as stared at Chaos. _Balder…no…Chaos…He's Chaos, now. _Then she turned to see Loki. He was facing up with his eyes closed. Her blush was coming back not by the moment they had only by how he was handsome when he was asleep.

The morning came back as the others started to wake up. Fenris had kept wake the whole night. Loki was the first one to stir. She noticed this and said, "Good morning." She genuinely smiled at him. The assassin only mumbled the greeting also as he turned away, trying to keep from blushing. His hand was on his lips as he remembered that her lips were so soft. When they finished packing up, they left without their routine breakfast. Iris was half-asleep while Chaos was grumpy. As the afternoon appeared, they rested for a momentarily lunch break. Chaos and Iris were playing around as Chaos chased Iris. He tackled her as they landed on the bags, hearing a glass breaking of some sort. Fenris and Loki turned around while hearing it. Iris gasped as it came from Fenris's bag. The reckless two got up while Fenris opened her bag. She sighed deeply as the perfume bottle was broken, leaving the liquid all over her things.

"We're so sorry, Fenris," replied Iris while Chaos looked the other way, rubbing his neck.

Chaos replied, "Um, sorry. Well, accidents do happen."

Fenris just smiled, "It's alright."

She took out the broken pieces of glass and buried them in the snow as lunch was finished. Her bag reeked of the perfume only it smelt differently and horribly. She coughed as she waved her hand so the scent would go away. She began to be sleepy. Grey, blue smoke came from her bag as the rest of the group was beginning to be drowsy as well. One by one hit the ground unconscious. Loki was the last as he tried to get to Fenris. "That old woman…was…working for…Sara," he said weakly. His body began to feel heavy as he landed next to Fenris with his hand on her stomach. In the background, the old woman reappeared, cackling. Her true appearance was revealed to be a wrinkled, saggy, wart-covered demon with large claws. Loki was correct. The scent would trick and mess with their minds only to kill them mentally so she would be able to present their dead bodies. Each of them was dreaming of a fantasy they had wished or want.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Blinded

Chaos opened his eyes as he groaned as he sat up from the icy ground. After rubbing the slumber from his eyes, he saw in shock that he was a child, lying in bed. The left side of his bed, the door opened and a woman with beautiful characteristics and a noticeable, warm smile.

"Good morning, my little one."

She came towards him and hugged in a great embrace. Chaos only smiled and assumed that he was must have been dreaming. _It must have been all but a nightmare…Could it? _Flashes of images of Iris smiling, Loki staring off to the sky, and Fenris gazing upon the stars came upon his mind. While in the moment of the hug, he took in the scent of his assumed mother. She smelt like raindrops and flowers. He hugged her back with his small arms.

After a moment or two with Chaos having to be cleaned up, he went down for breakfast where a warm atmosphere welcomed him. Everything looked beautiful just like a regular home. A medium sized, round table was in the center of the room where a vase of daisies was set on the table. The food smelled delicious. The small sized Chaos sat down and looked up as his mother put her hand on his back.

"Eat up. And look who has come to visit for breakfast, Chaos, Iris from next door."

He turned towards his right and saw an adorable, child form Iris. Her hands were on her hips. "Good morning, Chaos," she greeted in her high yet cute voice. She sat down next to him on his left. The small Iris smiled at him. Chaos only responded with a small, faded blush on his cheeks and a big grin. She just giggled. His mother set plates in front of them.

"Enjoy."

Breakfast was soon finished as nothing was left on the white dishes. Iris grabbed Chaos's hand and led him to his backyard where a playground was seen. They laughed as they played together. His mother was watching from the backyard porch where she sat on a chair. After an hour or two, Iris left to her own home. Chaos walked toward his mother. Then he accidentally slipped on wet cloth on the floor that had been used to wipe a small spill from before. He rolled over as small teardrops fell down his cheeks. His mother kneeled over and wiped his tears as she set his son on a chair.

"It's alright, little one. No need to cry. I'm right here."

Chaos was rubbing his eyes. He blinked and hugged her. "Thank you, Mom," he said in his young boyish voice. Small laughter came from them both. As night fell, he settled into his warm, welcoming bed.

Iris awoke from the sound of a door closing shut. Her big, expressive eyes fluttered opened and saw Chaos walking towards her. A relieve-looking smile came over his face. He sat down by her side as he held her hand.

"You're awake."

She sat up and leaned against the bed post. "Yeah," she responded. Chaos pulled out the bed table and set the plate of food in front of her. A small smile came over face. "Thank you," she said. The memory of the incident with the perfume was forgotten as the happy scenery was happening.

"You must be hungry. You need some food in you."

A simple nod came from her as she ate. Later, they walked outside for a walk. She was in her normal attire as she walked and held hands with Chaos. Fenris and Loki were no longer people existent memories in her mind. Outside, it was beautiful as the light wind blew the trees and flowers and the birds sang their songs as they flew through the peaceful sky.

Soon they came across a bench and settled down. They stared at the peaceful scenery as Iris leaned her head on his strong shoulder. A happy sigh was exhaled as she held his hand. Still her smile appeared on her face.

"Iris."

She turned her head to him and he kissed her passionately on her pink rose lips. Her eyes widened in shock soon to be slowly closing. His free hand cupped one side of her face. A deep blush was creeping upon her cheeks. Their lips departed and gazed into each others' eyes. She was glad she was with him. And she hoped that their love would continue.

Loki woke up suddenly as he heard someone sneeze. He sat up immediately as he turned. In shock, he saw Taulin as she smiled in joy. Her hands clasped together in front of her chest as she stared dearly at Loki.

"Master Loki! You're awake."

Loki looked down at the floor. His eyes looked like as if he was trying to find something as his blue eyes scanned around. His left hand was on his left temple. "How did I get here," he asked. As hard as he could, he tried to remember what had happened but nothing seemed to give him at least a stray image.

"We found you on the sands."

_The desert? But… _The image of snow disappeared in his mind. He looked up as his hand rested down on the bed. As he looked at Taulin, an image of Fenris gazing at the stars and the moon came to his mind. He was starting to feel light headed. _How can this be? What's going on?_

Fenris stirred as she heard a loud thump on the ground. Her hand on her head as pain was starting to affect her as she sat up. Her vision focused as she saw Chaos with his blade soaked with blood from the demon who had pretended to be an old woman. His hair was different. It wasn't its fiery red color and spiked up. It was now a golden hair color and it flowed down, stopping a little above his shoulders. Her eyes widened as she whispered, "Balder?"

Chaos turned and ran to Fenris. He sat on his knees as he held her by her elbows. A happy and warm sensation burst in her body. Tears rolled down her face.

"Fenris, my Fenris. I have longed to see you."

Chaos…no, he was now Balder. Balder's strong arms embraced her. As she hugged back, a small pain deep in her heart jolted inside of her. Fenris blinked. _What's happening? _She snapped out of it as he carried her bridal style. A small blush appeared on her face. He smiled at her with his incredible handsome features. The reincarnated goddess only smiled weakly. She felt as though she was forgetting something or someone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Revelation

Loki rubbed his neck as he walked through the halls of the headquarters of the Assassin Cross. Only one question was brought up in his head, "Why couldn't he remember anything?" He narrowed his eyes as he struggled to gain a least a small glimpse of what he had for breakfast the day before, but even that failed.

Night was beginning to fall. It felt like he had been here for months, surprisingly. He was reunited with his comrades, still being his unemotional self. Little before in the afternoon, he received a note to meet someone at his room. His silent footsteps furthered along the hall. His arms crossed. He arrived to the destination, his room. The door opened before he could at least rest a finger on it, revealing Taulin standing in front of his bed. Her head scarf was taken off, revealing all of her face.

"Um, Master Loki, I didn't mean to intrude…"

She was nervously looking at her shoes as a deep scarlet blush crept onto her cheeks. Loki raised an eyebrow at the anxious female assassin. His arms were set by his sides. His gaze was staring straight at her, giving her his full attention.

"Um, I love you…"

She run to him and hugging him. The skillful assassin was appeared wide-eyed. "Uh…" he responded as he was found dumbfounded. A pain surged through his heart. _What is this? _Taulin looked up at him. He just stood there. He was soon leaded to the front of his bed. She kissed him on the cheek. Her kiss was sweet smelling but somehow it burned. She closed in for a kiss on his lips…until he pushed her away. "I'm sorry, Taulin. You are only an ally to me. I'm sorry," he quickly explained.

"Is there someone else?"

Her voice became a sudden deformed low voice. Her appearance was as if she melting like she was clay or mud. Loki took a step back. "I…I…I," he stuttered as her clay form was surrounding his body, "Y-Yes."

"Who?"

The warped voice shouted with anger as the clay-like form wrapped his legs together. It was like a test or just a horrific nightmare. "It's…" he responded as the earth was swallowing up his lower half of his body quickly, "IT'S FENRIS…FENRIS FENRIR?" Finally, the clay began to steam as it retreated into the shadows where the setting had faded away as though Loki was fire and he was burning the clay-like monster. Soon everything else began to fade out for him.

Chaos cried as he had just experienced a nightmare. The small boy crawled into his mother's bed as she welcomed him with a hug. Her soft pale hands wiped away the warm tears. He rested upon his mother's lap as she shushed him to sleep. His nightmare was about him in an adult form, wandering around with other three companions across an empty battleground. The only words from the nightmare were, "I still can't remember my past, but I have created my own memories and I will cherish them always."

"It's alright. Don't worry. I'm here."

He snuggled against his mother. Though his thought was still on the nightmare, he closed his eyes. He was far from slumber as he thought through the night for awhile. Suddenly flashes of his reality overwhelmed him as he received a headache. Flashes of more of Iris and his other two friends overcame his mind. His small body pulled out of his mother's reach and onto the ground where he kneeled. His mother came, kneeling beside him.

"What's wrong, little one?"

Chaos pulled away from her reach, again. But she just kept holding him in her arms. She kept shushing him so he would sleep. Unfortunately, the effort of doing so was futile.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I love you."

He pulled away yet again as the flashes were prolonged. His mother was waiting for him to return the small phrase, "I love you." She laid a hand his shoulder where soon it felt moist and squishy like…clay. He turned to her to see her beautiful face but only to face a molted, dripping creature.

"Say it! SAY IT?"

Chaos shook away from her. "I-I don't love you," he proclaimed as his hands were on his head, "I-I love Iris…and Loki and Fenris." He had admitted his love for Iris though Loki and Fenris were like family. The creature melted away as if it was being washed away by cleansing water and into the darkness. The scenario changed as everything was fading.

Iris was still sitting on the bench. She was still holding Chaos's hands as time passed. Her mind couldn't remember anything but the kiss they had shared. The fragile cleric turned to see Chaos. Her eyes gazed into his and saw nothing just nothing. _Huh? It's like he's fake or something. What's…happening? _

"We should be going back?"

They both stood up. He leaned for another kiss but Iris took a step back as she removed her hand from his. "I'm sorry," she said as they went back, walking. He just nodded, trying to regain his composure. They arrived to her room where she sat down and Chaos sat in a separate chair.

He stared at her. Iris tried to ignore his look as it still felt false. He sat a hand on her lap as he came closer to her. His eyes still possessed artificialness.

"I love you."

She gasped and returned saying, "You're not the real one." She pushed his hand away as she looked away. He looked bewildered as if it was an act. His hand trembling as it was dripping. She then turned and stared at his leaking hand. Mud, it was mud.

"W-What?"

His voice was deformed. She scooted away from him as he came closer, still dripping. "I love Chaos but YOU'RE NOT HIM?" she yelled at the phony. He was about drown in the material he was made until he began to dry up and blew away as if wind came to her rescue to help her. Her situation was vanishing as she was also.

Fenris and Balder arrived to an inn. They shared the same room. For hours, they had interesting conversation as they were finally reunited. Still the pain deep inside her began to grow deeper. She still smiled, trying to cover it up. It seemed extremely noticeable but Balder just kept talking.

Soon it was night as where they both sat on the bed. It had been so long since she had been with her truly beloved but something was unnatural about this situation. She felt curiosity spread through her mind as if she was suppose to be wondering about other people. She snapped back to reality. Balder was staring at her, smiling.

"I love you, my Goddess Fenrir."

She smiled but the pain shocked her deeper. "Loki," she whispered as she managed to grasp a word…a name that she remembered. She looked away as her hands withdrew from his. An image of Loki sitting on a rock flashed through her mind as she had said his name.

"What?"

"Loki," she answered, "I-I apologize, Balder…but you left me for so long that I have found a new. I'm sorry. Something's not real like it's…" Before she could finish, Balder transformed into a black sludge object as it advanced upon her. She fell upon on the bed as she looked in terror. Her arms blocked her face from it.

"Then, who would you prefer to love?"

The voice, it was so low and rough. It wasn't him. "I love Loki. I love him," she responded as it came over her. It was almost about to engulf her until somewhere light emerged, making the creature fade and whither into something. Soon her background faded out like the others but not in dusk but in light.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Recovery

Deep blue-green eyes snapped opened, staring up at the cold blue sky. Loki was obviously the first one awake as the other three were still unconscious. They were all tied up as he tried to stretch his arms and legs. He moved his upper body against a column. _We're in…a garden of some sort._ Well, more like a dead garden seeing that dead plants were scattered across the rigid ground. He pondered if they were at Sara's castle or so. A cackle echoed throughout the place as birds flew away in fright. The assassin quickly closed his eyes and leaned against the column as though he was sleeping. The disgusting monster who masqueraded as an old woman walked by, counting her money. Loki opened his left eye slightly to get a better view of what was happening. The demon laughed, "I get my reward. You four were very troublesome to capture. I thought you all were never going to break the bottle. But now I don't have to worry about you all since now the traveling harem will be taking you all to Sara." The ugly demon started to walk off, pocketing the gold. Loki took his chance as he activated his skull armor and drew one of his daggers at the gruesome thing. But, from surprise, a piece of paper struck the demon as well as his dagger. He looked back and saw Fenris still tied up.

Good thing that the dagger was aimed at rotting monster's head or it would have caused attention from the shrieking of the pain from the talisman. Loki ran back to Fenris to cut the restraining ropes. Luckily, Chaos and Iris were waking up as their eyes fluttered. "Thank you, Loki," said a blushing, sweating Fenris as she looked down. The assassin couldn't help but smirk. Both Loki and Fenris freed Iris and Chaos. Unfortunately, their troubles weren't over as the owners and workers of the harem surrounded them. But the good thing about having an angered Chaos and Iris is that they make situations like this a very short trouble. As you can see, Iris and Chaos very much disliked the idea of going with a harem especially having their bodies used as a toy.

Sighing, Iris hung her arms over her head as the group was back on the trail. To Loki, they were behind schedule. It had been a few weeks since the perfume incident. And that means Loki and Fenris finally confessed their love after finally getting Iris and Chaos drunk and sleeping quietly so the other two could talk. But don't worry about missing a thing. A fork in the trail stopped the group. Fortunately for them, there was a map on a wooden stand. Chaos and Loki examined it as Fenris handed Iris a water canteen. "We should take the right path," suggested Chaos, "The town is right there so we won't have to worry about shortages with supplies." "I highly doubt that, Farmer Boy. There is a rocky path so that could delay everything again," the assassin commented. "You wanna make a bet on that?" asked the warrior. Loki scoffed, "Fine. We'll split into groups. The one who loses by getting there last at the town that connects the separating paths carries everything until we reach the next town after that." Both shook on that arrangement.

Iris followed Chaos as he took her hand and walked right. Loki and Fenris went to the left. After a day, Loki and Fenris arrived to a town. Walking into an inn, the inn only had one more room, but they took it. Night had appeared as a blanket of darkness covered the town in shadows with only the moon and the stars as guides. The incarnated god looked into her bag and found a wet spot on her bag. It was the perfume, but the thing was there was a flower there as well. Her eyes slightly widened as she recognized it as one of the most affective aphrodisiacs in the land region. She gasped and slightly yelped in surprise as she felt cold fingers go up her back and neck. Loki chuckled as he rested his head on her shoulder and asked, "What do you have there?" Blushing, she handed the plant to him. He set the flower in the vase with the other flowers. The effects of the aphrodisiac made the wizard blush and sweat. She looked at Loki as the moonlight gleamed across his chiseled chest. To the assassin's surprise, he was found lying on the bed and with Fenris on top of him. He smirked as he knew what the flower's special properties were.

The assassin flipped Fenris over as he roughly kissed her as her wandering hands went down his chest. He ripped off her shirt as his palms caressed her breasts and his thumbs playing with her harden nipples. Shivers ran up her spine as the cold air tickled her skin. Her skilled hands threw off his pants and other garments. "I guess, I'm the one naked first this time," Loki whispered into her ear. Panting, she flipped him over like he had done. Her clouded lustful eyes gazed down on him. This had made even him shiver. She had slipped off her pants and underwear and grinded against him. She successfully received moan from him as she straddled his groin. Her fingertips brushed against his manhood as he leaned his head back in pleasure. She had teased him before, but this was a bit too much for him to control. He flipped her over again. "You've made me like this," he whispered this and more naughty things into her ear. His cold fingers rubbed her clit as she moaned and arched her back. He could feel her heated cheeks of her face against his head.

Chuckling once more, he kneeled down on the floor as he was facing her womanhood, making her blush deeper from embarrassment. He left trails of kisses up her inner thigh. Her legs tried to urge him to hurry, if it weren't for his restraining hands. He finally met her wet womanhood. His slightly long tongue licked her inner walls hungrily. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't disturb the other rooms. He stopped looked up as he saw her half-lidded eyes gaze at him also her repeating pants trying to call out to him to hurry. This made smile as he entered her slowly as he kissed her softly. She kissed back with her warm lips as her hips started to move by themselves with his manhood inside. Loki grinned, "Well, aren't you excited?" He held down her hips as he thrusted into her quickly and repeatedly. Moan after moan appeared. Sweat dripped off of him and onto her. His hands gripped her chest as her nails left marks on his skin, giving him more excitement. They both came as body laid on body. She panted and looked at him, smiling. He smiled back as he kissed her. Both caressed each other and replied with love. But, if you thought they were finished, you were quite wrong.

In the morning, both were quite tired. Fenris's blush wouldn't go away as Loki couldn't help smirking. They were leaving town. After two more days, Loki became the victor as Chaos arrived the next day with twigs in his wild hair. Loki was definitely right about the rocky path. Chaos mourned inside as bags were toppling on his back. But because of a new found love brought more cost, if they were to fail their mission.


End file.
